This invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit design, and more particularly to a method for locally charge pumping a substrate.
It is sometimes advantageous to bias the substrate of an integrated circuit to a negative value. This is especially true of modern day Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) devices. Typically DRAM devices contain circuits thereon which xe2x80x9ccharge pumpxe2x80x9d the substrate to a negative potential, without the need for an external negative voltage supply. The negative potential generated by a substrate charge pump is usually a function of the external supply. voltage which is introduced onto the chip (Vcc). For a Vcc of 5V, a negative substrate bias (Vbb) of perhaps xe2x88x921.0V might be achieved. The maintenance of the negative potential is important to the functioning of the DRAM memory cells. Because the capacitors employed in the cells typically contain a bottom plate of polysilicon which is connected to an N-type region, biasing the P- substrate to a negative potential helps to keep the diode that is formed between the N-type region and the P- substrate in a reverse bias condition when either a logic xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 (typically 0.0V) or a logic xe2x80x981xe2x80x99 (typically Vcc) is stored on the capacitor. The reversed biased diode will reduce junction leakage to the substrate and therefore helps to effectively store the data state at the cell for a reasonable period of time.
However, the use of a negative substrate bias can limit the flexibility of a DRAM""s other circuits. In particular, the negative substrate bias limits the voltages that can be employed in connection with the antifuse circuitry that appears in the peripheral circuitry on a DRAM. Typically, such antifuses are used as a type of destructive Read Only Memory (ROM), wherein the antifuses can be selectively destroyed, or xe2x80x9cfused,xe2x80x9d to encode particular information onto the chip. Such antifuses can be used, for example, to store a DRAM""s identification number, or to control the redundancy circuitry which re-routes signals away from known failing memory locations to functional auxiliary memory locations located elsewhere on the DRAM.
Techniques for fabricating an antifuse dell are well-known in the art, and a stylized cross-section of a typical antifuse cell is shown in FIG. 1. The antifuse 2 is serially connected to a programming transistor. Typically, the antifuse 2 is a capacitor, as shown in FIG. 1. The programming transistor gate 4, when biased to a high logic level, will cause a channel to form in the P- substrate 6 below the gate 4, thereby allowing the voltage at node 8 to be passed through the channel to lower antifuse plate 10. Although in reality the transistor gate 4 is separated from the substrate 6 by a dielectric, the dielectric is not shown in the stylized cross-section.
If the upper antifuse plate 12 is biased to a different voltage than lower antifuse plate 10, a potential difference will form across the dielectric between upper antifuse plate 12 and lower antifuse plate 10. If this potential difference exceeds the permissible field strength of the capacitor dielectric, the dielectric will break down and upper antifuse plate 12 and lower antifuse plate 10 will become fused together, creating a low-resistive path between the two plates.
A typical potential difference necessary to break down the capacitor dielectric may be, for example, 10V. In such a case, biasing upper antifuse plate 12 to 10V while grounding the lower antifuse plate 10 would be sufficient to short circuit the antifuse. However, design considerations may not favor the use of such a high voltage on the upper antifuse plate 12. Because the external supply voltage (Vcc) is typically 5V or less, the 10V signal will need to be generated by the use of a charge pump, if the 10V signal is to be generated on the chip itself. Charge pumping may consume an undesirable amount of power, and the appearance of the 10V signal at other locations on the chip may cause other reliability problems.
It is advantageous to be able to apply a voltage more consistent with normal chip operation to the upper antifuse plate 12, for example, 5V. However, this would mean that a xe2x88x925V signal would need to be passed through the programming transistor to lower antifuse plate 10 to effect programming of the antifuse.
Although not shown in FIG. 1, a global substrate pumping circuit on DRAM devices is connected to the substrate 6 at node 14, creating a voltage on substrate 6 which is typically around xe2x88x921.0V. The global substrate pumping circuit is typically connected to the substrate 6 at several locations laterally across the chip to provide a uniform distribution of the negative potential across the substrate 6. With a xe2x88x921.7V potential on substrate 6, a xe2x88x925V signal cannot be passed to lower antifuse plate 10, because the diode created between the N+region connected to node 8 and P- substrate 6 becomes forward biased before xe2x88x925.0V can be achieved on the lower antifuse plate 10. That diode will be forward biased when the voltage on the P side of the diode (substrate 6) is a diode threshold voltage higher than the N side of the diode (node 8). Because a typical P-N diode threshold voltage is approximately +0.7V, the lowest voltage that could appear at node 8 without creating a forward biased diode is approximately xe2x88x921.7V, if the substrate 6 is biased to xe2x88x921.0V. Forward biasing of the diode in this fashion is detrimental to circuit operation because it will cause excessive amounts of power to be consumed, and will load down the passed signal to a voltage approaching that of the substrate voltage, thus prohibiting the destruction of the antifuse.
The disclosed invention alleviates this problem by providing a bias to the substrate which is local to the substrate area encompassing the antifuses.
According to the present invention, a method is disclosed wherein the voltage of a semiconducting substrate can be locally pumped to a voltage different than the global voltage of the semiconducting substrate. The method may employ the use of a well to isolate the locally pumped voltage from the global substrate voltage, or may be employed without the use of isolation, relying instead on the natural resistance of the substrate. The use of this method can be used in the design of antifuses which employ the use of negative potentials during the programming of the antifuse, thereby reducing the need for producing high positive potentials on the chip. Furthermore, the method can be used to adjust the threshold voltage of selected transistors without fabricating the selected transistors by a process different from other non-selected transistors. Also, the method can be used to reduce the effects of CMOS latch-up. A pumping circuit for producing a suitable localized voltage is also disclosed and claimed.